Another Day at Beacon
by Terminiaterc
Summary: We all know that Beacon is a place of action and adventure. But what happens when the students are not battling the Grimm menace or fighting criminal organisations and are just normal teenagers?


Another Day at Beacon

Beep Beep _"Good morning Beacon and what a fabulous day it is-"._SLAM!

The radio was abruptly cut off as a fist smashed down on it. As per normal the morning chorus of the RWBY dorm began, Ruby was the first to move half jumping half-falling from her top bunk in attempt and get ready for today's classes. The young leader groaned a bit for her body was still stiff from yesterday's field trip to the emerald forest. Blake was the next to get up, and made a noise not too far from a cat being awaken 3 hours too early from its nap. Her bow askew on her head and the Faunus's piercing golden eyes were a little faded from sleep. Weiss exhaled sharply from her nose, dragging her body from the bed to the bathroom to freshen up, well rather…wake up. And lastly, Yang being Yang let out a noise at was a mixed of a hippo, water buffalo and an elephant all mixed into a yawn.

"EEW Yang last was gross" Ruby stated, her voice slightly muffled by the jumper she was pulling over her head. Blake just chuckled at this as she ran a comb her onyx hair to remove any tangles and knots that may have formed during the night while she slept. Having been already dressed the Faunus now waited for the rest of her team to finish getting ready. Fifteen minutes later the team were awake and heading down to the canteen to get some breakfast

"They have bacon baps let's get some before Nora eats it all again" Yang said as they took their place in the line, trays in hand, stomachs growling. After they got their food they joined JNPR at the usual table with Ruby and Weiss in a full scale argument on the nutritional benefits of cookies for breakfast.

"But Weiss they're so good," the scythe wielder protested.

"I don't care," Weiss scolded. "I forbid my partner and team leader to be stuffing her face with that sugary trash when she needs to be at the peak of physical health."

The two argued back and forth like a tennis match until the bell rang for the day's first class.

Basic Grimm studies with Professor Port, the name practically oozed boredom. Fortunately for the class he was off for the day, sparing them from yet more of the professor's anecdotes, all of which they assumed had evolved over the years into complete lies. With this free period it let the students catch up on work, sleep or just to relax since it was the last day of the school week and they had to make plans for the weekend.

Unfortunately however, Weiss had different ideas as she could be heard reprimanding the two sisters. "Neither of you are going anywhere until your grades pick up"

"Oh come on Weiss" Yang objected, she clearly wasn't going down without a fight. "This is the only time we get to relax between classes that are even more boring than watching paint dry and fighting for our lives against a horde of Grimm"

"Please can we go?" Ruby pleaded, pulling out her trademark pout with her mercury eyes glistening on the verge of crocodile tears, as they all knew that no matter what Weiss said she could never resist that look. Even Blake was fighting the sister corner as she had plans to visit the local book store to get the new book in the _Ninjas Of Love_ series something that she might be a little too excited for, even though she never showed it on her features.

This relaxed mood did not last into the next class however, with Professor Oobleck zipping about his room at Mach speeds, his mouth going like a machine gun prattling on about some person that done something rather significant in the course of history. Probably the most amusing sight during the class was Weiss attempting to take notes, Yang sore she saw smoking coming off the page, before the pen few out of Weiss's hand a hit poor Jaune in the face causing him to fall of his chair.

Lunch was approaching; it was at this point in the day that Beacon became something resembling a wild life documentary. Wild ravenous students of the school became noisier from smelling the delicate aroma of crispy grilled chicken, gooey pasta and loads of other succulent foods that were carefully prepared by the expert cooking staff. Ruby was currently drooling at the scent of cooked food, imaging what to choose from the bountiful feast that awaited her; she was instantly brought back to reality with a sharp slap on the desk from Professor Goodwitch's riding crop. An adorable '_eep_' escaping from the young girl's lips and a piercing glare, a glare which could render a pack of Beowolves paralyse in fear, from the platinum blonde haired teacher. The rest of the class continued in silence, the pupils too terrified to even breathe loudly lest they feel the legendary wrath of Glynda Goodwitch. _Business as usual,_ the older woman thought with an amused smirk on her face.

The rest of the school day continued without much hassle, except for someone's weapon misfiring in the canteen, spraying the entire room with mashed potatoes and carrot slices. By the end of the day team RWBY entered their room as their heads pounded from the work load, but happy that the weekend had arrived and they began to unwind and relax in their own unique way. Blake obviously decided to read her book and have it finished before tomorrow, Weiss was writing in her dairy with a slight scowl on her porcelain features clearly not happy that she got a carrot in the eye at lunch. Ruby was sitting bobbing her head up in time to the music she was listening to on her mp3 player, the song This Will Be the Day by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams, while Yang was in the shower belting her heart out to a song of The Achieve Men, albeit slightly off key.

The next several hours continued in a similar fashion until the bedtime routine kicked in, Weiss brushed her teeth with one hand while the other held Ruby at a certain distance for the young leader was rather too enthusiastic while brushing her own teeth, for she once elbowed Weiss in the face after their first month of school. Blake was still reading, not paying attention to the world outside her world of literature, and Yang poked a certain heiress in the ribs trying to make her laugh….she nearly ended up with toothbrush up her nose. Yang tried a different tactic and grabbed Weiss's behind. But the team became an audience to a remarkable sceptical, Weiss Schnee squeaking in shock and wearing a blush of embarrassment that put Ruby's cloak to shame. Both Yang and Ruby ended up in hysterics, clutching each other to keep themselves up right, while Weiss just huffed angrily and told the two sisters to shut up or else she will kill them, which made the sisters laugh even harder.

Half an hour later they were all in bed starting to doze off, Ruby thinking about how lucky she was to have an amazing team, Blake smiled slightly at the fact that they all accepted her as a Faunus without a care. Weiss concocting a plan as to how to get back at that big blonde moron she called a team mate and Yang was wondering whether or not penguins have knees.

~FIN~

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Hey guys thanks for reading my first story, feel free to review it and PM with any questions. Be sure the check out the user xXIrya16Xx, she has helped me so much with this chapter and her RWBY stories are amazing. She has also started a Skyrim/RWBY crossover and you need to check out.**

**Till next time. Teminiaterc**


End file.
